1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to planters and, more particularly, to planters having a water indicating device and a drainage mechanism to prevent overflow or overfill.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various types of planters having a water indicating device or water regulating means have been designed. The following represents the state of the art:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,994 issued to Wen S. Chou discloses a flower pot including a pot body having an annular water reservoir disposed at the top, a water supply regulator consisting of a base block disposed in the annular water reservoir, a water guiding strap having a leading end dipped in water in the annular water reservoir and an opposite end extended into the pot body to guide water from the annular reservoir into the pot body by capillary action, and an adjusting block moved in a vertical sliding slot on the base block to adjust the elevation of the leading end of the water guiding strap in water; and a locating device fastened to the pot body to hold down the water guiding strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,371 to Anthony L. Wells discloses a watering system which consists of a water supply, an area of soil, vegetation within the area of soil and a mechanism for conveying water from the water supply by capillary action to the vegetation within the area of soil, so that the vegetation can grow normally within the soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,751 to Frans Carpay describes and illustrates a modular plant stand which may be assembled easily from a kit and when disassembled, the parts may be stacked together in a compact bundle. The plant stand has a number of vertical corner members, a number of wall panels which fit between adjacent corner members, a top collar and a bottom collar. The corner members and wall panels fit into channels in the top and bottom collars. The top collar has an inwardly extending flange from which an inner soil containing liner, which may be a plant pot suspended from its top edge. The inner liner hangs down inside the plant stand and is therefore hidden from view. The sides and bottom of the inner liner are exposed to the air inside the plant stand and are therefore well ventilated. The weight of the inner liner and any materials that it contains helps to stabilize and hold together the plant stand. The bottom collar of the plant stand may be equipped with a flange to support a drip tray below the inner liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,229 to Mats Lindgren relates to a plant growing and cultivation system comprising a plant growing table, plant growing containers mounted in the table, as well as a drainage system for surplus water and condensing water from the plant containers. The table is built with profiles connected to each other and forming bearing supports for plant containers mounted in the table, which bearing supports include elements which forms channels for passing water. The channels are located in a bottom of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,649 to Richard W. Brownlee describes an illustrates a storage receptacle assembly which includes a housing made up of stepped side walls, a rear wall, a front wall section at each step and top wall sections at each step. At least one container is located at each step, preferably received in an opening defined by the top wall section thereat. The containers define at least one water drain opening therein which is associated with a water drain system and with appropriate controls for maintaining water within the container or draining same therefrom. A cut item separator support may be provided within the containers for dividing the inside of the containers into a plurality of compartments for the receipt of floral items therein and for water-free transfer of foliage from one container to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,197 to Graeme S. Pope discloses a plant container having selectable drainage characteristics including a bottom and side walls, and a drainage riser extending interiorly from the bottom. The riser has drainage openings adjacent the interior extremity and including an opening communication through the bottom. A removable plug is provided for closing the bottom opening. A plant support and drainage platform is removably fitted across the enclosure above the extremity of the drainage riser, so as to define a plenum between the drainage platform and the riser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,593 to Edwin J. Bigglestone describes and illustrates a pot for growing plants which includes a water level indicator and outer pot and an inner pot having a lower portion of reduced diameter through which water is conducted upwardly by surface tension activity. The water level indicator includes a float in the water reservoir having a stem extending upwardly through a water inlet to indicate the water level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,991 to Willie Earl Bridwell discloses a liquid gauge mechanism in which the casing for the gauge mechanism is at least partially submerged within the root system and surrounding liquid so as to indicate the level of liquid within the container. An indicator element is movably disposed within the hollow container of the gauge mechanism and has indicia formed thereon so as to be viewable through the casing of the indicator means. The level of liquid within the container is the same as the level of liquid within the casing. The indicator element being floatable within the casing serves to position the indicia thereon in aligned relation with a window or viewing portion through the casing so as to indicate the level of the liquid relative to the root system of the plant maintained within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,143 to Harold A. Hothan discloses a liquid detecting gauge which has a tubular housing in which is confined a spherical float with an attached float stem. The housing is a rigid tube enclosed at top and bottom by friction fitting caps, the bottom cap being distinguished by an upstanding flange which fits the tube tightly at its lower end and then diverges from the tube wall to form a gutter at the base of that wall. The spherical float is freely movable within the tube and the float stem extends upwardly from the float and through a guide hole at the center of the top cap. A rain cap is attached to the top of the stem and is sized to cover the space between the stem and guide hole to keep water from overhead sprinklers out of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 257,529 to Joachim E. Raap discloses an ornamental design for a combined plant pot liner and a water level gauge.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby. None of the prior art listed above discloses a liquid gauge attached to a bottom or a side of a pot and also having a drainage mechanism on a side of the pot.